Basilica
Basilica is one of the many nations that exist in the universe, they have an extremely oppressive history, and the people of the Empire are extremely patriotic, and are willing to die for the greater good of there home. The First Empire The Principitality of Basilica was the first form of Basilica, it was ruled by the Anderson Dynasty, and stuck to culture and religion over all else, However. They were extremely oppressive and eventually collapsed, The Andersons survived, but were taken out of power The Second Empire Greater Basilica was founded after the first collapse, by the Gweniked Dynasty, it was shortly lived and only lasted 50 years after breaking out into what would be known as "The Wars of Reclaimation" (First and Secon) The First and Second wars of Reclaimation (Basilican Civil War) The first 2 wars of Reclaimation (AKA the Basilican Civil War) was a split between the Loyalist Gweniked dynasty, and many Basilican Counties and Duchies that split off, The wars were justified for religious purposes, and eventually succeeded, thus beggining the age of violent peace The age of the Violent Peace This lasted around 200 years, and no internal conflicts were started, but this was only because of the extreme amounts of oppression and abuse that the population suffered The second Basilican Civil war, The Third Empire, and the third war of reclaimation After years of oppression, ideas of socialism and equality came to mind, it started with riots in the streets, but quickly became worse and worse, the socialist states of Basilica (SSB) and the Loyalist Basilican Empire fought a bloody war that resulted in Socialist Victory, however the SSB quickly collapsed after 2 weeks, and John Anderson was put into power, within 5 weeks of being put into power, he was assassinated and his little sister, Jenna Anderson became the ruling Empress of Basilica, she gave power to the Inquisition, thus causing the "Third war of Reclaimation" However, rather than being a war, it was an internal conflict squishing out what little left of socialism there was. The Fourth Empire Shortly after, Basilica was reformed with less oppressionist ideas, and a bit more civil freedoms, however the Inquisition was given more power, to make it so "There wasn't too much freedom" The Inquisition were caught up in a lot of controversy however, they still remained the dominant power within Basilica The Fourth war of Reclaimation (The Beluan Crusade) and the Gazar Incident In the Colony of New Haven, Gazar, the Inquisition gained major amounts of power, and basically ruled over the colony under the control of Josh Feral, The Inquisition demanded that the Beluans had to be dealt with, thus a pact was made to destroy the Arcane Federation, This large battle over the Beluan colony did not last long due to them being extremely outnumbered. No other arcane federation members joined the war. Shortly after, The Evolved landed on the planet, and Basilica, not knowing- Disturbed them. The Evolved crashed an entire ship near the colony, the civilians were evacuated however many died; Meanwhile, what little soldiers there were attempted to attack the ship and destroy the reactors using suicide tactics ordered by Josh Feral, the ships reactor was destroyed, along with the rest of the colony. Josh escaped, but was later picked up and brought to the court of the Empress, where he was never seen again. This event is not known about to the populace, and most think that it blew because the Evolved did it. W.I.P. Category:Empires